Gundam Wing: Third Act
by ZenithMarkeese
Summary: As promised here is my first serious fanfiction posted to date. Rated do to swearing and bloodshed, (later on) the story is about a new menace that shows up after Endless Waltz. With the Gundam's apparent destruction will they be able to stop a nation ben
1. Chapter 1a: The Shooting Stars They Saw

Author's note: This is my only serious fic to date. Also after reading this if you think  
it's a tad bit long and all, don't worry this is only the first chapter  
there will at least be three! (each probably along the line of 12 pages  
long, the equivlentant of the first, maybe longer)  
Also i do not own Gundam Wing and the characters but if i'm ever rich i will certainly  
buy them, AND force them to do silly little dances j/k.  
  
GUNDAM WING: THIRD ACT/ Chapter 1a: THE SHOOTING STARS THEY SAW  
  
  
  
  
Remains of Libra in Earths orbit. 7:45A.M. L4 Time  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo sighed as he shifted through the rubble of the control room in the now   
defunct Libra. Most of the more expensive and worthwhile hardware had long since been   
taken out and sold by earlier sweepers, including himself. Still there was always the   
chance that there was still a gem left behind unnoticed previously.  
  
Pulling off one of the consoles tops, he pulled apart disconnected wires only   
to find that all of the circuitry was gone here to. Not even any fiber optic cabling   
left, not that it would bring around as much of a price. Keying the com on his space   
suit he heard Heero grunt on the other side.  
  
"Any luck buddy-boy?"  
  
There was a slight pause as the other pilot clicked his com. "None. Are you   
sure we should still be checking in here? This place seems pretty thoroughly cleared   
out."  
  
"Keep looking for a little while longer." Duo looked around the room he was   
in. It was darn right skeletal now with out most of its equipment. Heero was in the   
Zero system's room looking for something worth taking back, but the chances are that   
it was just as barren.  
  
"Roger." Replied Heero's voice as dull and emotionless as usually.  
  
Duo smiled, "Heero, buddy boy ol' pal how many times do I have to tell you. My   
names not Roger."   
  
There was silence for a few seconds. Duo could have sworn though that he heard   
the other boy smile over the com.  
  
Heero's voice came back over the com, it was slightly a little less   
emotionless "You already told that one."  
  
"Says the guy that uses only three or four short phrases over and over again."   
Duo grinned as he opened up another console. It was empty. Teasing Heero more then   
made up for the disappointment.  
  
"Hmmmp. If you don't mind I'd like to get back to work."  
  
"Sure thing buddy boy, I'm going to move down to the hangar bay and see whats   
left there anyway."  
  
"Roger." Duo heard a click as Heero shut off his com. Standing for a moment,   
looking at the consoles cover, Duo tossed it down onto a pile of rubble and headed out   
towards the hangar.  
  
Traveling through the corridors he looked at the watch on his spacesuit, one   
that Relena had given him for his 17th birthday. It was nearly 2P.M. by L2 colonies   
time but only 8A.M by L4 time, they would be leaving in about half an hour to pick up   
Hilde at L2 so that they could reach L4 before 3P.M. Duo estimated the length of time   
it would take him to get to the hangar and guessed he'd have about ten minutes to   
rummage.  
  
Floating down the hallway he looked over the burnt out corridors caused by the   
scientists attempt at stopping Libra nearly three years ago. They had all been killed   
when they had activated an overload in one of the engines. Duo found that he actually   
missed Dr. E with his funny nose.  
  
Duo shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. "Guess this place is nothing   
but bad memories for me." He surprised himself by speaking out loud and suddenly burst   
out laughing. "Guess I'm talking to myself. Wonder if that makes me nuts."  
  
There was a turn in the corridor up ahead making stop for a moment to remember   
which way to go. After a second he went left and soon arrived at the large hangar bay   
that had housed most of the mobile dolls in the war between Earth and the White Fang.   
Of course there had been several smaller bays located around the outside of the   
fortress, but there had only been one of this size. All around the room was more   
scattered debris and even a few mobile dolls left over from the final battle. Most of   
them had been dissected by previous scavengers but many still remained intact, no   
doubt because of the effort involved in carrying the parts out. The entrance had long   
since been sealed shut and twisted from the damage done by the Gundams and the mobile   
suits outside were easier targets.  
  
Climbing the scaffolding of one of the nearby repair stations he picked   
through the remains of one of the spare circuit board stashes. Most of the top ones   
had been scorched but after a few minutes and several more stashes he found a one that   
looked like it was still functional. Giving it a quick shake to check for lose parts   
he put it into a satchel on his side along with the various other things that he had   
picked found.  
  
Click! "Duo do you read?" Duo heard Heero's voice come on over the com.  
  
"Loud and clear buddy-boy!"  
  
"I'm heading back to the shuttle. I also found a small cache of fiber optic   
cabling in the panels outside of the Zero room."  
  
"Roger, I'll be out in a sec. Over and out." Duo clicked his suits com off and   
jumped over the side of the scaffolding. Grabbing onto the one of the support beams he   
allowed his motion to bring him down to the floor in the zero-g environment. Dashing   
as fast as he could while floating down the corridors he thought ahead to what awaited   
him later today.  
  
  
  
  
  
L2 colony 9:04A.M L4 Time  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh there's no place like home! Oh there's no place like home." Said Duo   
standing outside the shuttle. Heero looked at him confused as he came out from   
shutting down the shuttles electronics and caught the longhaired pilot clicking his   
heels together.  
  
"What are you doing?" Duo turned to see Heero staring at him with one eyebrow   
raised.  
  
Duo smiled, "Just happy to be home after a long days work buddy-boy."  
  
"Humph." Heero turned and walking to the back of the shuttle started opening   
the back hatch. There where two mobile dolls in the ships bay that they had found in   
near mint condition along with the miscellaneous things they had found on Libra.   
  
Turning to Duo he motioned over to the connected parking lot. "Would you bring   
the truck?"  
  
"Sure thing." Walking over to the large flatbed that Duo's sweeper business   
used, he hopped in and drove it so that its back was to the entrance of the shuttle's   
bay. Looking over into the side view mirror he watched as Heero gave a signal for him   
to start. Pulling on a lever next to the trucks control stick he released the winch   
and watched as the other boy brought it over and hooked it to the first of the two   
mobile dolls.  
  
"Reel it in Duo!" yelled Heero backing away. Pushing the lever forward Duo   
heard the motor struggle for a moment then start to wind up. Slowly the mobile doll   
moved out of the back of the shuttle and on to the flatbed. They had placed a type of   
roller under the doll in zero G so that it wouldn't scrap or get stuck during loading.  
  
After a repeat with the second doll they closed the bay door and locked up the   
shuttle for the day. Checking that the dolls where secure on the flatbed Heero hopped   
into the passenger seat.  
  
Driving out from under the airport Duo could see that the Colony was in its   
rain mode. Rolling up the window and turning on the wipers he pulled out onto the main   
road.  
  
The nice thing about the colony was that it was easy to get to anywhere in it.   
There was only so much room either way for streets that they had to cut down on the   
amount of detours and curves in them. You could technically get wherever you wanted to   
go just by traveling down one road and turning once at the right time. Of course from   
where you started your location might be right above or below where you wanted to go.   
After all the entire colony was round.  
  
"Wizard of Oz." Said Duo suddenly.  
  
Heero turned surprised. "What?"  
  
"You asked me what I was doing out there." Duo smiled. "It was a scene from   
the Wizard of Oz."  
  
"Never heard of it." Duo laughed. Heero gave him a glare. Duo stopped laughing   
but continued to smile.  
  
"Some how I figured that." Duo turned to his passenger as he stopped at one of   
the few stoplights in the colony. There wasn't a whole lot of traffic on the colony   
since it was only the size of a city. Most of the people took mass transport to get to   
places, but Duo rather liked driving a car or truck better.  
  
Asked duo, "So how does it feel to be away from Earth and Relena so long?"  
  
"Humph." Heero grunted. He could have sworn he heard a little sadness in the   
tone. Heero had been away from Earth for about a week now on vacation. In a streak of   
Heeroism's he had first called Quatre then Wufei and even Trowa and asked if he could   
work with them, Duo had been the last one on the list. He didn't mind he got him in   
the end didn't he?  
  
"Lighten up buddy boy." Said Duo smiling. "You'll see her later today. And   
until then you're going to be having to much fun with the rest of us."  
  
Heero continued looking out the window.  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow and hit the gas as the light turned green. A few minutes   
later he pulled into the scrap yard that he, Hilde and Heero, for the last week,   
called home. Hilde was waiting for them out on the front step.  
  
Looking up as she heard the truck pull in and she ran up to greet them.  
  
"Duo!" She leapt up and nearly toppled the braided pilot over as she hugged   
him as he tried to get out of the truck. After getting a return hug from Duo and a   
small kiss she wandered over to the back of the truck. "So what did you find this   
time?"  
  
Duo grinned as he watched Hilde looking over the mobile dolls like a child in   
a toy store.. He always thought that she'd be used to this by now, but she always was   
so interested when he got back. Probably because his trips where usually longer then   
this one, sometimes ranging a few weeks in length.  
  
"Well pretty lady, we got our selves a couple of mobile dolls, Heero over   
there found some fiber optics and data discs while I us found a couple pieces of   
replacement circuitry!" To emphasize the point he pulled the unburned circuit board he   
had found in the hangar. Heero came up behind him and plucked it from his hand as he   
waved it about.  
  
"I'll go examine this to see if it's functional."  
  
"Heero?" said Hilde looking at him worriedly. "You do remember were going to   
L4 right?"  
  
"Yes" Heero turned and walked into the scrap yard's building.  
  
"Don't worry Hild' he knows what he's doing." Said Duo smiling. With a single   
leap he landed on top of the flatbed, and turning to Hilde, started bowing."  
  
Hilde took one look at him and laughed and barely managed to speak to tease   
him, "Your such a show off Duo!"  
  
Duo's grin went even wider. Reaching down he helped her up onto the flat bed,   
"You should know that by now better then anyone Hild'!"  
  
Pulling off several of the restraining cables that held the dolls, they   
released the ramp, and rolled them down into the storage part of the yard. The area   
was basically a tent for the more expensive and delicate finds and it already   
contained three other dolls from a previous sweep. There had been twenty-four just a   
few weeks ago, but the suits had sold out faster then usual and Duo wasn't sure if he   
liked that happening. After all he didn't want anyone stockpiling these for another   
rebel movement like the one a year or two ago. The one where the Gundams had been   
destroyed afterwards.  
  
Luckily though he knew some of the buyers, mainly contacts from construction   
companies and the like who wanted them for other purposes then war. Heck one buyer was   
even the Sanct Kingdom trying to buy and melt down as many they could so they wouldn't   
be used for destructive purposes. Duo and Hilde gave them a 5% discount because they   
knew Relena was behind it.  
  
Locking the dolls in place so that they wouldn't roll away on their carts they   
walked back to the house. Heero was already on the front steps having finished his   
examination of the circuit board.  
  
"See Hild' I told you he knew what he was doing!" Duo smiled as he walked up   
and sat down next to Heero under the front of the roof of the building. Both him and   
Hilde where soaked from working in the rain. "Never doubt Heero will get something   
done on time when it's something mechanical. Just don't ask him about much of anything   
else!"  
  
Heero gave Duo one of his glares as Hilde sat down on the step next to him.  
  
Peering over the dark boys shoulder she looked at the piece of hardware as if   
she could tell something by its looks, "So does it work?"   
  
"Yes." nodded Heero breaking off his glare. Handing the piece over to the girl   
he stood and leaned against the door. "Unfortunately it's a weapons circuitry board.   
We can't sell it."  
  
Duo sighed and shook his head. Reaching out Hilde handed the board to him.   
"Guess I'll have to keep this in my private stock." Fiddling with the board for a   
second he looked at his watch and jumped up. "Geez! We better hurry up and change! We   
got fifteen minutes before we have to head to the shuttle!"  
  
"I should change too." Said Hilde looking at her soaked clothes. "I don't   
think they'd be to happy if I went on that shuttle like this. What about you Heero?"  
  
The boy moved off the door and then went and leaned against the side of the   
house next to it. "I'll remain as is."  
  
Duo grinned, "Typical Heero attire! Green tank top and brown pants!" He   
quickly ducked inside before Heero could glare at him. Hilde just smiled and followed   
suite.  
  
  
  
  
  
L4 colony 3:45 L4 Time  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Duo! Hilde! Heero!" yelled Quatre running up to them in the airport.  
  
"See how he named Heero last?" whispered a grinning Duo into Hilde's ear. She   
nudged him in the ribs to silence him, but she couldn't help but grin.  
  
Quatre continued on unknowing of the two's jest, "How come you where so late!"   
  
"Sorry, Quatre, buddy-boy!" said Duo hugging the blonde pilot. He watched as   
Quatre did the same to Hilde, but then settled for a handshake from Heero. "We were on   
time. The shuttle wasn't. Actually it was something normal for once the thing was just   
plain late."  
  
"Well I'm glad you're here anyway!" said Quatre excitedly.   
  
"Good evening, Duo, Hilde, Heero." said Trowa nodding to each of them. Behind   
him Catherine looking over her little brother waved at them.  
  
"We were afraid you wouldn't make it!" said Catherine. "After all you boys do   
tend to run into a lot of trouble."  
  
Duo smiled. "Well couldn't let you all be stuck here with out someone to   
lighten the mood for you! After all we all know you can't have a party without Heero   
over here!"  
  
Heero blinked in surprise for a second and then glared at Duo.  
  
"So where's the party?" said Hilde trying to change the subject.  
  
"Down by the lake in the 23rd district." Said Quatre. "I rented out a small   
picnic area there since it was near the circus. After all I may have been able to get   
them to play here at L4 this week, but I couldn't get them to lend us their two star   
attractions."  
  
Catherine blushed at the complement. "Well I wouldn't say that..."  
  
"Just take the complement!" said yelled Duo cupping his hands over his mouth.   
"If you don't you'll never be able to speak to him since he gives so many of them!"  
  
Almost immediately Quatre blushed, "I just like to be polite that's all."  
  
"Relax, Quatre." Said Trowa.  
  
"Yeah we wouldn't have you any other way!" said Duo clapping the blonde boy on   
the back. So why don't we get going shall we? We don't want to miss Relena's speech   
now do we?"  
  
"Right!" said Quatre. Suddenly a whole lot more comfortable. He started   
walking towards the exit. "Come and follow me, my cars out front."  
  
Walking outside Duo and Hilde smiled as they saw the white limousine.  
  
"Guess we get to go in style." Said Duo peering into the cars tinted windows.  
  
  
  
  
  
L4 colony lake L4 time 4:02  
  
  
  
  
  
"Heero!" called out Relena seeing the Limo pull up into the driveway. As the   
group got out she ran up and hugged him. Heero hugged her back slightly. A whole lot   
more then Duo had ever seen Heero do before.  
  
He let out a short fox whistle and immediately Relena turned a deep shade of   
red. Heero gave him a short glare.  
  
"Duo!" said Hilde trying to sound annoyed, but she was having a hard time   
trying not to smile at Relena's blushing.  
  
"It's alright Hilde, Heero." She gave Heero a look that told him not to try   
anything. Looking back at the group she smiled. "Its so good to see you all again.   
Especially when my life isn't in danger!"  
  
"Some times I could swear that you did that on purpose Miss Relena." Said   
Dorothy coming up behind her with Sally Po, Noin, Zechs and Wufei. "It certainly   
seems to happen often enough."  
  
"I thought that too." Zechs said smiling at his younger sister. She was   
blushing a little bit again.  
  
"I can assure you that that was all coincidence." She said trying to sound   
serious, but her smile gave her away.  
  
"So when's the speech?" Asked Hilde.  
  
"In a few minutes at about ten after four." Said Zechs. He turned around and   
walked over to a small wooden enclosure near the edge of the lake. There were a   
couple of benches inside of it and on top of one was a small portable vid system. As   
the rest of the group followed him in and sat down he flipped it on and muted news   
broadcast appeared.  
  
"So how'd you get out of making the speech in person anyway?" asked Duo.  
  
Relena smiled. "Basically I arranged for my day off to coincide with today   
before any real plans had been made. After everyone finally caught on they had to   
let me record a speech for today that they could play over the air. As for public   
appearances I'm officially talking in a privately own mansions for the rulers of   
several significant countries right now."  
  
"A scheme worthy of Heero himself." Said Noin.  
  
"Hardly." Said Heero.  
  
"Well I couldn't miss meeting with you guys on the anniversary of our   
victory over the White Fang and the beginning of world peace now could I." Said   
Relena.  
  
"I would certainly hope not!" said Sally leaning against a one of the   
support poles.  
  
"Its on." Trowa said suddenly surprising everyone. Hurriedly Zechs reached   
out and quickly turned the mute off.  
  
"...as you all remember it was three years today that the war between earth   
and the White Fang was ended." Said the prerecorded voice of Relena. Across the   
screen flashed a series of pictures taken during the fight and afterwards.It   
included one of Wing Zero fighting the Epyon and the destroyed hull of Libra after   
the battle. "The cost of the battle was high as many soldiers perished in an assault   
against hundreds of mobile dolls. Our hearts go out to those soldiers who fought and   
died for their beliefs today."  
  
"But if anything this battle should always remind us of the fact that the   
cost of war is to high and that life is precious, whether it is those of the   
colonists or of those of Earth. In the years that have followed we have tried to carry   
out that belief in our hearts and minds and peace has reigned only threaten every so   
often but never overthrown. Now on the eve of the beginning of that peace we can now   
celebrate the freedo……."  
  
Suddenly the broadcast sputtered out and the screen was filled with static.   
After a few seconds the screen started to clear. The screen was quickly filled with   
the image of a middle aged thin man with glasses, a sharp nose and jet black shoulder   
length hair. Shadow was cast over his face making everything else nearly invisible to   
the viewer as the rest of the room was cast in darkness. Only his glasses shone any   
type of light as they caught and reflected whatever was in the room.  
  
"What the hell?" said Wufei voicing everyone's thoughts.  
  
"People of Earth and the colonies." Said the man. The voice that came forth   
was obviously electronically changed as it came through sounding metallic and fuzzy.   
It was still a voice that command attention though. "For too long has there been a   
false peace on this planet. Everyday governments are destroying their only weapons of   
defense and allowing themselves to be come weak."  
  
"Geez, this guy sounds like Wufei.." Said Duo. Everyone ignored him and   
continued to watch.  
  
The voice continued. "We of the White Star intend to put an end to this false   
world of peace. As of now plans are already being carried out to reestablish our   
planets defenses and to eliminate the creators and followers of this false."  
  
"As of today we declare that we will attack any country that continues to   
advocate this atrocity. And as of now we are going to make known that these threats   
are not pointless! Good day."  
  
The screen turned to static again and when it cleared the News broadcast was of   
something entirely different.  
  
"..just now a terrorist group calling themselves the White Star have staged an   
attack on the Sanct Kingdom." Said a female reporter on the screen. "At about 4:12P.M.   
a legion of black painted mobile dolls destroyed a fifth of the buildings of the   
country including the mansion of the countries foremost leader Relena Dorland. The   
welfare of Miss Dorland is not know as of the moment, but casualties are known to be   
high in the area……."  
  
The screen flipped to live footage of the Sanct Kingdom. Most of the town   
surrounding the area of Relena's mansion and the Sanct kingdoms government buildings   
had been reduced to rubble. A area of several blocks past that were still standing but   
heavily damaged.  
  
In the distance could be seen a corner of the retreating mobile doll force   
numbering in the hundreds. From even this distance could be seen a White Star painted   
across their fronts and backs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
L4 Lake 4:20P.M. L4 Time  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"DAMN IT!" yelled Zechs slamming his fist into the table. He quickly brought   
his hand back up and shook it. The middle two knuckles were scraped and bleeding.  
  
Relena just sat there in shock as she tried to understand what had just been   
shown to her. She couldn't believe that this could have happened. It had to be   
something else, anything, maybe she had been sleeping….  
  
Heero's eyes squinted at the screen watching the news report loop the first   
part of the information around that they had missed during the White Star's   
broadcast. Next to him Trowa did likewise, one of his reactions to the attack showing   
across the young man's face.  
  
"I should have been there!" yelled Zechs. Favoring his bleeding left hand he   
punched out at one of the support beams with his right this time. Noin caught his arm   
before he could do anymore damage to himself.  
  
"Oh man. This is so not good....." said Duo sliding in the seat next to   
Relena. On the opposite side Hilde slid down next to her. "Are you okay 'lena? Oh   
come on speak to me…." The braided pilot continued to try and reach her, but she   
wouldn't respond.  
  
Over by the limo Sally Po was talking to the preventer's office over the car   
phone while Quatre, Wufei, Dorothy and a bewildered Catherine tried to glean what   
information they could from her side of the conversation.  
  
"What the hell happened here Une? I thought we had a bead on everyone who had   
a grudge on the Sanct Kingdom and the new peace." Sally listened to the phone nodding   
for a few seconds. "But how the hell did we not see a few hundred mobile suits!? Even   
if they where stashed in space before the attack we couldn't have missed that many in   
one spot!"  
  
"This couldn't have happened could it......" said Relena suddenly. Everyone   
who wasn't at the car turned as the leader of the Sanct Kingdom suddenly half   
ducked/fell off of the bench. Her eyes had a glazed look that some people in shock   
have. Duo, Heero and Hilde knelt down besides her holding her stead so she wouldn't   
fall over again, while also causing enough of a stir to get the attention of the   
group at the car.  
  
"Is Miss. Relena alright?" yelled Dorothy running over to Relena. Catherine   
and Quatre fell in beside her moments later. Sally looked worried from the car, but   
stayed on the line awhile monger. She was no longer yelling.  
  
"Here give her this." Said Zechs handing Heero a small Styrofoam cup filled   
with water. Heero took note that Zechs had given him the cup with his right hand and   
that it was also scraped.  
  
"Here, Relena, drink this." Said Heero handing her the cup. A shaking hand   
grabbed the cup and she took a sip only to cough up the water a second later. Duo   
patted her on the back until she was finished and she took another sip.  
  
"T-t-thanks..." Relena handed the cup back to Heero. She coughed again.  
  
"I'll take her to her hotel room." Said Noin tapping Duo on the shoulder. He   
moved out of the way so that she could sit down next to Relena. "Can you walk?"  
  
"Y-yea- yes I think so." Said Relena. Both Noin and Heero helped her stand   
by bracing her.  
  
"Here take these." Said Quatre putting a set of keys into her hands. "I   
don't think that she should go back to the hotel after the attack. She'll be safer   
at my place."  
  
"Thanks Quatre." Said Noin. Both her and Heero helped Relena into a blue car   
that was parked on the nearby road.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1b: The Shooting Stars They Saw

GUNDAM WING: THIRD ACT/ Chapter 1b: THE SHOOTING STARS THEY SAW  
  
  
  
  
L4 Winner Residence 5:23P.M. L4 Time  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The casualties now predicted in the Sanct Kingdom have been estimated in the   
triple digits." Said the reporter on the screen of the 20inch TV of the Winner   
family's living room. Sitting in one of the their big lounge chairs, typing on his   
laptop, Duo looked up at the screen annoyed. For the last half hour after they had   
left from the lake area they had been watching the news for any relevant   
information, and for the last half hour all they had learned was that there had   
been massive casualties.  
  
Pushing the computer off his lap he snapped up the remote from the end   
table next him and hit the off button. Rubbing his forehead he looked over in the   
chair next to him to see Hilde still fast asleep.  
  
"Oi, I guess it is a little late." Said duo checking his watch. It was   
only half pass five on L4, but for them it was still eleven thirty L2 time. Guess   
Hild' was more tired then he thought, although she certainly had a right to be   
after all that's been going on today. He just wished they had actually had some   
fun before the day had gotten trashed.  
  
Picking up a blanket from a nearby couch, he tucked her in before walking   
off towards the bedroom where Relena had been since he had arrived. Noin had said   
that she had fallen asleep in the car on the way and had carried her into the   
house about an hour ago. Hopefully she was still sleeping since they still didn't   
have anything to tell but bad news about her Kingdom.  
  
Heero nodded to him as he came around the corner. There was a small group   
consisting of him, Dorothy and Quatre outside the door. Noin, Zechs, Wufei and   
Sally had already left to see what they could glean from the local preventers and   
Trowa and Catherine had gone to perform at the circus. Although after what had   
just happened Duo guessed that the two had a tough act to follow.  
  
"She still asleep?" said Duo quietly as he settled in next to Quatre.  
  
"Apparently so." Heero turned to Duo. "Any luck on finding any information   
on the White Star?"  
  
"Nada," Duo shook his head and sighed. "I hacked into a few satellites and   
tapped a few of my sources, but none of them have heard anything about them. I did   
learn that a few of the smaller nations have decided to openly accept these guys's   
cause, several of them even have small stockpiles of decommissioned mobile suits."  
  
"At least those can be dealt with." Said Heero standing up from where he   
was sitting on the floor. He stretched out his arms before continuing. "I'm not so   
worried about that, it's the White Star that I'm worried about."  
  
"How are we going to do something about them if we don't even know where   
they are. Sally said that they had no warning of this happening what so ever. They   
weren't even aware of the group in till today" Said Quatre. He let out a sigh and   
slid down the wall into a sitting position.  
  
Dorothy looked over the young pilots seriously, "You all talk as if you   
could actually do something to stop them. You have to remember that you no longer   
have the Gundams. In a sense you're as powerless to stop them as me, or even   
Relena."  
  
"We are never powerless." Said Heero. He still looked slighty worried,   
especially since this was no small force they where talking about.  
  
There was a long silence before anyone spoke again as their thoughts went   
to the destruction of the Gundams nearly two years ago. In an unprecedented manner   
they had destroyed the suits in the name of peace after having defeated a group   
trying to appoint Treizes apparent daughter as Queen of the Earth. Since then   
there had been only one known Gundam left, that being the preventer Zechs   
Marquis's Talgheese.  
  
Suddenly Duo pushed himself off the wall and stood in the middle of the   
hallway smiling, "You all sound like this is the end of the world! Cheer up! We'll   
beat this just like every other time before this!" He smiled even wider and   
shrugged, "And if we don't at least we won't be around to see the consequences."  
  
Dorothy smiled a little despite herself, "Well that's an awfully gloomy   
pep talk."  
  
"Actually it's a rather realistic one." Said Heero emotionlessly.  
  
Capitalizing on this Duo pointed at him, "See Heero agrees with me."   
Dorothy and Quatre laughed as the dark boy raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
Down the hall in the living room the phone started ringing and they could   
hear a drowsy Hilde climb out of her chair and pick it up. "Hello? Oh Hi Sally."   
There was a short pause as they heard her walk over to the entrance of the   
hallway. "Duo, Heero its for you."  
  
"Thanks Hild'" said Duo. As he walked by her on his way to the phone he   
gave her a hug. "Go ahead and go back to sleep, I think we're going to be here a   
little while longer."  
  
"That's alright I kinda like Quatre's chairs here." Said Hilde walking   
back into the living room with him. She gave him a kiss before going back to her   
chair, a few moments later he could hear her sleeping.  
  
Smiling at the thought of a well deserved nap he watched her for a little   
while longer and then followed Heero over to the vid phone. On the small screen he   
could see Sally clearly with Noin and Zechs off in the background working on   
separate computers. Heero was already skimming through a data file on his computer   
that had been sent over the line.  
  
"This data looks corrupted." Said Heero looking up from the laptop and at   
Sally. He tapped a few keys on the computer, which caused the phone's screen to   
split in two. On the right side was a high-resolution camera shot from one of the   
preventer's satellites orbiting the earth. After a few seconds of nothing but   
ocean the fleet of mobile dolls that had attacked the Sanct Kingdom appeared   
heading west when suddenly they disappeared halfway across the screen. The screen   
seemed to glitch for a moment in the area surrounding the dolls.  
  
"What the hell?" said Duo. He immediately toned down his voice as he heard   
Hilde stir on the chair. On the screen Sally nodded.  
  
"That's exactly what I said." On screen they saw her type in something on   
a keyboard. Heero's computer screen changed and after a small lag so did the image   
on the right side of the phone. "Thinking exactly what Heero just said I checked   
another one of our satellites thinking that it wouldn't be affected." On screen   
the same scene replayed only at a different angle.  
  
"Could it be someone hacking into the data base?" asked Heero. He turned   
back to his laptop and started typing away. Various windows popped up with binary   
code and topographical maps running across them. "Maybe changing the data around   
and inserting a repeating image into that time frame?"  
  
"I ran an image scan before calling you," Sally punched in some more keys   
and a complex stream of data ran across it. Duo could already see that it hadn't   
been tampered with by the first few lines of text. If it was manipulation of the   
satellites images it was done by someone with more skill then he had ever seen   
before. "I haven't been able to detect any trace of manipulation, splicing or even   
of the electronics of the satellites being tampered with. I also called up some   
favors with friends of mine and they're reading the same thing. Apparently what   
ever is happening its originating from the dolls themselves."  
  
Duo felt a twinge go down his back at the mention of this. Something about   
the whole thing bothered him in a way he couldn't place just yet. Running back to   
his chair he picked up his laptop and brought it back to the table and plugged it   
into the phone line. "Sally could you upload the data to my computer?"  
  
Sally nodded and after a few seconds of her typing Duo saw his computer   
flicker various windows as it downloaded the satellites files. He closed the lid   
as it finished downloading the rest of the data.  
  
"Was there anything else of importance that we should be aware of?" asked   
Heero. His eyes remained trained on the computer in his lap as he talked.  
  
"Nothing that we're aware of at the moment." Sally smiled, "It's been   
pretty hectic down here so I'm not sure of what the preventers all know yet. I   
even had to send Wufei home after he got what little information we had available."  
  
Heero nodded still looking at his computer. "Acknowledge. I'll send you   
anything that I find."  
  
"Same here." Said Sally. Suddenly her face fell as she remembered to ask   
something. "Hows Relena holding up?"  
  
"She's been asleep since the car trip." Said Duo looking back at the   
hallway. "Quatre and Dorothy are keeping a watch on her room. Hopefully she'll   
sleep until tomorrow and feel better for it."   
  
Sally nodded. "So should I contact you here if I find anything?"  
  
"Nah," said Duo shaking his head. "Me and Hilde will be heading back to   
the scrap yard pretty soon since we hadn't made any arrangements for the night."  
  
Heero nodded, "I'm going to head out to for my things. But I'll be   
returning here afterwards to safeguard Relena."  
  
"Alright then, either Noin, me or Zechs will contact you when we find out   
anything relevant." Sally hit a button off screen and the phone blipped off."  
  
Pulling a cd from his computer Duo placed it in it's case and pushed it   
into his pocket. Putting the computer back in its own case he slid it into the   
storage area he had got it from. After the war with the White Fang and several   
visits afterwards to his home by the other pilots, Quatre had decided to try and   
lighten their loads on the their trips by buying them spare laptops that remained   
stowed away until one of them visited. At times like this it happened to come in a   
whole lot more user then they had originally imagined since none of them had   
brought their own for Relena's speech.  
  
Stretching out his sore muscles as he walked into the hallway where Quatre   
and Dorothy were, Duo began to realize again just how late it was. Even knowing   
that it was still daytime on this colony it was starting to seem very late.   
Looking back at Heero he smiled as he saw the dark boy still typing away at his   
computer oblivious to everything else.  
  
"So what did Sally say?" said Dorothy looking up from the chair she was   
sitting in. Quatre who was sitting across from her turned and looked away from   
Relena's door, apparently they had gone into another room and pulled out some   
chairs since Duo had left.  
  
Sitting down in one of the two vacant chairs Duo sighed and slid down till   
his back touched the seat of it. "Not much, apparently the satellites lost track   
of the entire fleet of mobile dolls after they left the Sanct Kingdom."  
  
"How is that possible??" Quatre sat upright in his chair looking concerned.   
"Didn't the preventers have anything that caught their movements or told us where   
they were headed?"  
  
"We know they where heading west directly after the attack but apparently   
they just disappeared." Duo pulled himself up slightly in the chair and rested his   
head in his hand. "They just seem to disappear off the satellites camera's."  
  
Duo shook his head and gave one of his smiles, "So what are we going to do   
about 'lena in there?"  
  
Quatre looked at the door a worried expression on his face. "I'm going to   
let her, Dorothy and Heero stay here till they can find a place to stay. For the   
moment its probably the safest place for them."  
  
"Duo nodded sleepily at this and yawned, "Well I better get going then. I   
have the feeling I'm going to need a goodnights sleep before tomorrow." Getting up   
and waving goodbye he walked back out into the living room and woke up Hilde.   
Reading Duo's sign that they were leaving, Heero took a cd of the information he   
had, saved and stored his laptop in its case. After a couple of minutes the trio   
walked down to the airport for their trip home for the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
Location: Unrevealed 4:30P.M. L4 Time.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"General Aika sir?" said the young man peering around the open door. The   
man in the room turned around and nodded at the man from his position in front of   
the window. Pushing up his glasses the long dark haired man sat down behind his as   
the young officer sat down in a seat in front of it.  
  
"I take it the mission went smoothly?" Gen. Aika looked at the man   
distractedly. The whole sordid affair sickened him, especially the loss of life,   
but he knew it had to be done.  
  
"Yes, sir." The young man nodded. "There was no resistance from the   
Peacecraft's nation. There were no casualties on our side." The man fidegeted in   
his seat at the word casualties and Aika could see in his eyes that he was   
thinking about the other side of this war. The innocent casualties that had   
happened today.  
  
"That's good to hear." Reaching into his desk he pulled out a cigar from a   
small tincan. Looking at the soldier he lit it with concern in his eye. War was no   
place for someone who thought about the "other" side, it caused to much pain. Yet   
this had to be done and each and everyone of these soldiers have accepted their   
cause without complaint.  
  
Finally he spoke again, "How are the rest of the men handling it?"  
  
The young man cheered up a little as his attention was diverted from the   
earlier bloodshed. "Their taking it well. Most of the troops are a little...  
trouble....…. by attacking a peaceful nation. A few are celebrating though."  
  
Aika nodded and took a puff from his cigar. He'd have to pick out the   
celebrators and have them watched. He didn't want to have anyone who did this out   
of pleasure on his force if he could afford it. Hopefully the majority of them   
where just celebrating a victory and not the battle.  
  
There was another bit of silence before Aika spoke again, "Tell the   
soldiers that we will implement the next part of our attack in six hours."  
  
The young cadet nodded and got up to leave."  
  
"Oh and cadet?"  
  
The young man turned to the general.  
  
"I'm sorry that you have to go through this."  
  
The cadet smiled, "Thank you, Sir." After a few moments he left.  
  
Getting back out from behind the desk the long dark haired man, pushed his   
glasses up and went back to looking out the window. Looking over the water of the   
ocean on the outside of the town he kept repeating to himself, "It's for the best.   
It's for the best."  
  
  
  
Author's note: Sorry about having to split the first chapter into two parts, but   
as they say on star trek "My notepad coulda 'nae take it cap'n" it kept spouting  
"memory too low" and all that junk. Anyway I hope you all liked the first chapter,  
I hope to get chapter2 "The Rebirth of the Deathscythe" done soon. Well write what   
yae thought of it in thee's reviews and maybe i might be able to tailor the next  
a little better. Well eyb eyb! I got to go feed fluffy. That dang toaster just won't   
stop eating.  



End file.
